Lady In A Wheelchair Goes To Hogwarts
by Severussnape1984
Summary: Isabella James from Texas goes to Hogwarts. Severus Snape falls in love with her in the process. A tribute to Alan Rickman 1946-2016
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter Fanfiction Lady In A Wheelchair Goes To Hogwarts

After the Battle of Hogwarts won, in her 7th year at Hogwarts, Isabella Marie James moves to Southampton England. She's an exchanged student from Austin, Texas. She suffers being paralyzed from the waist down from a fatal car accident 7 years ago. She's related to Merlin from her father's side. Her family is very good friends with Albus & who is also her Godfather. Severus Snape sees her in her state & he helps her in anyway. He's deeply falling in love with her in the process. Both Albus & Severus didn't die in this 1 after the war. Albus is still Headmaster & Severus is still doing Potions.

Chapter 1. Since both of her parents died from the car crash, 18 year old Bella lived with her Uncle, Donald James, whose also from Austin, TX. She works in an office with him. She's very good at making computers from scratch. Like making homemade apple pie. Red, green, or even both. She makes really good peanut butter cookies with peanut butter chips on the inside & chocolate chip cookies with shredded coconut on top. 1 of Albus' favorite candies & cookies. Oh boy, does he have a sweet tooth. She makes really good food from scratch She also makes computers without using magic at all. She's been doing electronic devices since she was 9 years old. Don & Bella are the last of the line of Merlin. Or are they the last ones? We shall see.

After Bella & Don moved to Southampton, England, She got a letter from Hogwarts school by an owl, whose owned by an unknown person. She wondered in confusion who this person was who owns this great horned owl. When she opened it & as she read the letter & she recognized the signature was on it, her clear turquoise eyes were wide as saucers in shock & excitement. Now that made her happy to go see her good friend again. It's Albus' writing. She had that big smile on her face & she wheeled herself into the dining room in their coffee shop house with the letter in her hand. She's accepted to Hogwarts. "Uncle Don, check this letter out that I just got here! It's from Albus Dumbledore!" Bella yelled happily in her southern accent as she wheeled herself up beside him when he sat down at the table, reading The London Times.

Don too was a wizard in Texas at a school called Wheatherbee School of Magic. David Wheatherbee was the founder there 700 years after Hogwarts did 1,000 years ago. Kristen Oakenshield was headmistress. There were no 4 houses like the ones at Hogwarts, but there were 1 big amount of kids, like taking classes in high school. Don graduated at Wheatherbee & Bella was in her 6th year when she was about to be out for the summer when they moved to Don's new job in a worldwide office. When he was in his 5th year, he started driving cars & build things like book cases, tables, computers & even cars. Both Don & Bella are Half-blood like Severus. Bella's father, Jason was a wizard, her mother, Margret was a muggle.

& with her words of excitement, Don nearly spit his coffee out of his mouth while he placed the newspaper down & he turned his head to look at her with wide hazel eyes. "Did you just say that Albus wrote you a letter about going back to school? When & what time does he want you to go over to that new school?" Don asked, flabbergasted, but excited the same. Hogwats School of Witchcraft & Wizardry was coming around on September 5th for the next school term. She had about 16 days to get ready to go back to school. Bella always wanted to go back to school. She wants to meet new people, kids and new teachers there. Oh boy this would be fun to do for her. She's so excited to go like she's going to a huge birthday party for a very special person, like her best friend, Pattie. She too makes really good food.

Bella smiled widely when her eyes glittered of being happy. "Albus said that he'd come on here tonight after dinner of cornbeef, cabbage & some sweet potatoes that I'm gonna make for you. Besides, I already made him some chocolate chip cookies with shredded coconut. That's his favorite. He also said that he wants to bring me to the new school after dinner. I hope you're ok with that?" Bella asked cheerfully. She really wanted to finish up her last year in Hogwarts. "He wants me to know the new school that I'm gonna to & I want to start packing some of my things to get ready to go there. & 1 other thing, don't get me into this home schooling crap & I don't want that, got it?." Bella asked as if she said was an order playfully, laughing.

Don chuckled at that as he looked at her. "Ok, honey, I'm ok with that as long as Albus keeps an eye on you & you stay out of trouble. No monkey business. I really do want you to go to Hogwarts for your last year there." Don said when he smiled as Bella listened with her eyes lit up. "I remember 1 time when I was in my 6th year in Wheatherbee, your dad fell in love with your mother outside of school. They got to know each other better. She was 22 & your dad was 17. After he graduated, they started dating. He told me that he loved her & he proposed to her that he wants to marry her & both her he were so happy when he told me she said yes. & then, after they got married when she was pregnant with you almost a year later. That's the most precious thing that they've ever had in their lives is to have you baby girl." Don continued with tears of joy in his eyes, laughing. He leaned down to wrap his arms around her while he kissed her on top of her head. "Well, Bella, let's get some grub ready to serve, honey bun so you can get ready to go back to school." Don chuckled while Bella smiled at him & she started to make supper.

After they ate their supper at 6, Don & Bella went down the elevator at the coffee shop house when she wheeled herself around while she's making very good coconut caramel coffee & baking some good batches of peanut butter chip cookies & shredded coconut chocolate chip cookies for Albus & for the other professors too. She's all packed & ready to go to Hogwarts. She waved her wand to get her luggage to shrink & she placed them into her zipped pocket. 35 minutes after the cookies were done, Bella heard a pop & the door opened & closed. Don was in the back while cleaning up for the night. Bella wondered who walked in. She wheeled from behind the counter with a small bag of cookies & she saw was a surprise to her. It's Albus Dumbledore, her Godfather. Her eyes widened in excitement. "Albus, it's so good to see you again!" Bella said happily.

Albus looked at her when he laughed softly. "Well, hello there, Bella, my dear, it's so good to see you as well, my dear girl." Albus said cheerfully as he leaned down to give her a hug & he softly kissed her on the side of her head as he gently patted her on her shoulder in greeting. He's so happy to see her himself.

Just then, Don heard voices out there from the back room where he's just finishing up the dishes & he walked out from behind the counter where the cakes & pastries were in cases ready to go home with customers. As soon as he saw who it was, he too was happy to see Albus as well when he stood beside Bella & he had the big grin he had on his face.. "Well, I see a sight for soar eyes, Albus, how are you?" Don said in his southern accent as he shook his hand in greeting.

Albus always liked the way they both talked in their southern accents really cracks him up laughing a lot when they tell him some really good jokes or even some expressions & idioms. He looked up at Don & smiled warmly. "I'm doing very well, Don." He said. He looked down at Bella & he smiled tenderly. "Bella, my dear, are you ready to go to Hogwarts with me?" Albus asked. Then the smell of his favorite cookies in the bag were in sight on her lap. "Bella, my daer girl, you know, I can smell some of those cookies & I know that you have some for me in front of you." Albus laughed. Though he's hungry for them. He really loves those cookies.

Bella softly laughed at that. She knew he loved them as much as she did. "It is Albus. They're your favorite." She said as she gave him the small bag. She had some more cookies in her small trunk of clothes & accessories. She hoped that the Professors would like them as well.

Albus laughed heartedly while he patted her softly on her right shoulder & he looked up at Don, who smiled. "Donald, my dear friend, do you have a fireplace for a floo in your house, so I can take her to Hogwarts from here?" Albus asked with curiosity in mind.

Don chuckled. "Sure, Albus, it's right upstairs or up the elevator. It's in the second door to your right. That's Bella's bedroom. There's a fireplace there, so you can floo from there." Don said. He can't wait for his niece to go back to school either.

Albus smiled & he looked down at Bella. "So, are you ready to go, my dear?" Albus asked.

Bella looked back & forth from both Don & Albus. "I sure am ready when you are, Albus." Bella said happily, but she would miss her uncle bunches while she's gone to school.

Don walked over to Bella & he smiled lovingly at her. "You be good for Albus & stay out of trouble, all right, honey?" Don stated when he kneeled down beside her as he gave her a kiss on her cheek & he gave her a bear hug. He would miss her for a long time. He hoped that he would see her during Thanksgiving & Christmas.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

After Bella & Albus used the floo to get to Hogwarts, they landed into the Great Hall. He carefully wheeled her out of the fireplace. and when she saw the place, she's awe struck. Bella loved it there already. She wanted to stay there for as long as she wanted to. Unless if anything happens to someone she loves and cares about.

And then she turned her head to her right as she saw the 4 green, red, yellow & blue like flags near the head table, wondering what was the meaning of the colors they were. When the Headmaster wheeled her towards the door, Bella looked up at him in curiosity. "Hey, Albus, what are those 4 colors on the banners, or are they flags over there by them tables over there?" She asked, pointing her thumb behind her, gesturing to the 4 colors of the flags and banners.

Albus chuckled at her as he looked down at her with a gentle smile. "Those are the 4 colors there are the 4 founders of Hogwarts school." Bella was amazed at this as she looked on at them. She was like, 'whoa' when she saw the structure of Hogwarts.

The School of Magic in Austin, there was not anything of things like these of old stone walls. There were only regular classes like the ones in Elementary, Middle, Junior High, or even High schools. Bella hoped that Don would keep an eye on the shop for as long as she was gone to her new school. And she loved it already.

Dumbledore wheeled Bella towards his office through the entrance corridor between the doors to the outside and the doors to the Great Hall when they saw Minerva walking down from her classroom as she walked over to them.

She looked at Albus first thing, before she looked down at Bella. "Well hello there, Albus. I see that we have a new student here at Hogwarts." Minerva said as she looked back down and she smiled warmly at her. "It is a pleasure to meet you here. My name is Professor McGonagall, but you may call me Minerva while we are not in class and not in school." She added.

Bella looked up at the Headmistress and Transfiguration professor as she gave her a tender smile on her face. "Okay, Professor. My name is Isabella James and it's also nice to meet you too, Minerva." Bella said cheerfully before she took something out of her pocket.

She did wand less magic in which was incredible to Minerva when Bella expanded the container that had the bags of cookies in. But when it comes to school, she knew that she call their teachers professors. Albus knew about her magic was so powerful.

James gave Minerva the bag of a mixture of peanut butter and chocolate chip and shredded coconut cookies for her. McGonagal smiled at her when she took the bag "Well, thank you, Miss James." She said, Minerva and Albus spoke some more before Dumbledore wheeled her down to her new quarters.

When they came to a stop to her door that had the portrait of Bella's 2 times Great Grandmother, Stella James, who was born and raised in England and she also went to Hogwarts a very long time ago. But Stella was killed by a group of people, who have dark magic.

That was probably the beginning of the Death Eaters way before Voldemort came along. Albus knew that Bella's favorite candy bar was milky way. So the Headmaster told the portrait the password. "Milky way." Dumbledore said. Stella James smiled down at her Great Great Granddaughter lovingly and the door opened.

Albus wheeled Bella into her new room. Dumbledore showed her around and he had to go to his office after he gave her the tour around her new quarters. "Alright, Bella, you know where everything is now." He told her and James told her Godfather that she does. Albus gave her a hug and kiss goodbye before he left for the time being. Dumbledore went go to the Ministry to speak to Fudge about the new student.

2 weeks later when Hogwarts school started, Bella wheeled herself in the Great Hall with the bags of cookies in her lap that she made for the other Professors and Hagrid, including Snape and she spotted Albus, sitting right beside Minerva while they were talking. Half of the students turned and they looked at James and Bella just waved and smiled at them as she wheeled by and she heard the students were whispering and gossiping about her. They now know who she was.

Everyone in the Wizarding world had been talking about Bella. Because not only that she was the last bloodline of Merlin, It's because her 2 times Great Grandmother was well known to Hogwarts for some reason. James needed to know why Stella was well known to Hogwarts.

Severus was sitting at the head table and he saw her wheeled herself towards a spot at the end of 1 of the 4 tables. Bella figured why Albus had to leave for the time being that he was getting preparations for Hogwarts school term ready for the new students, including James.

Snape stared at Bella and he turned to Albus with confusion as to why she was here at Hogwarts. Dumbledore stood up from the chair and he slowly walked over to the Potions Master. The Headmaster leaned down towards his ear. "Isabella James is the Great Great Granddaughter of Stella James, Severus. Miss James is her from the states and I need you to protect her from any harm that would come to her." He told him when Severus nodded in understanding. "I will speak to you more in my office after the feast and bring Miss James with you on your way over." Albus added. Severus raised his eyebrows, but he reluctantly agreed before the Headmaster sat back down and waited for the rest of the students to arrive. Snape turned his head back to Bella. To Severus, this would be very interesting. She is very interesting indeed. To protect her from getting hurt from anything, or anyone. That he could do to help her.

Bella looked over at the head table and she smiled and she knew that the wizard dressing in all black and he was very curious about her. James took the bags of cookies off of her lap and she placed them onto the table. Some of the kids, who were sitting at the table where she was at were wondering what she was doing and Bella used her wand less magic to float the bags of cookies over the other teachers. The kids were shocked and amazed at what she just did.

She didn't even used a wand. Where did she used this kind of magic from? Snape thought to himself. Severus saw the way she used wand less was so extraordinary to him when 1 bag was placed right in front of him. The Potions Master looked down at the bag for a moment in puzzlement at first. The other professors glanced over towards James and they said their thank yous to her with genuine smiles on their faces. Bella grinned at them as she blushed a bit and she then looked at Snape and she nodded at him.

Severus opened the bag and he saw that there were a mixture of both chocolate chip with shredded coconut and peanut butter cookies that she had made again in her new quarters. She gave them the bags when she first came to Hogwarts 2 weeks back. Snape raised his eyebrows and his expression was unreadable, but his eyes lit up that Snape's favorite was peanut butter cookies as he looked at her with some kindness in his eyes. Bella winced at the look and she quickly averted her eyes to look towards Albus. James thought that Severus was mad and glaring at her that she brought him something that he didn't like, but she had the gut feeling that Snape gave her thanks for the snacks.

Severus kept staring at her and her eye color of clear turquoise when she gazed at him a little bit ago. To him, her eyes that he could melt into them. Severus saw the look on her face of a bit of an embarrassment that she had thought that he was mad at her for something that she was doing something out of the kindness of her heart. Snape smirked at this. This would be very interesting and he would get used too her. He knew about her Great Great Grandmother from the editions of books of Merlin. He noticed that she was of age and she also old enough and she turned out to be a very remarkable young woman after all. Severus Snape would now do anything to protect her from anyone who would want to hurt her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

It was time when Minerva stood up from the head table to go get the first year students. After McGonagall left, the stool and the sorting hat appeared all of a sudden. Bella saw this and she grinned, but she wondered why would a sorting hat and a stool be there for. James' curiosity got the best of her, but she would figure it out when the school term ceremony begins soon enough. Every single person at Hogwarts was still under construction. The owlry was all repaired, the quiddich was also repaired. The 4 houses tower was also repaired. But some on the stones along the entrance and the covered bridge and also Hagrid's hut needed repairs was their most concern right now.

Moments later, Bella looked towards the doors and as it opened, James saw Minerva was leading the first years into the Great Hall and leading them to the sorting hat and stool. Severus was scowling and glaring at some of the students at their tables. The Slytherins at their table were laughing and making fun of them and Bella saw them bullying the first years, who they stayed in line to wait for their name to be called on and James wanted to bust their asses for doing things like that to them. But, she had a better 1. Bella looked at 1 of the Slytherin students, who was showing off and was picking on some of the first years and James did something to a Slytherin very embarrassing to a 5th year Slytherin.

Severus looked straight at James when she smiled and she was trying hard not to laugh out loud when he looked at towards his students. She knew what her Uncle had told about staying out of trouble. But she was stopping the Slytherins, harassing them. She was standing up for the first years, who were being made fun of. These first years needed help and James did just that with wand less magic.

Bella did a bit of magic on Edward Blackwood, a 5th year of Slytherin house with dark brown hair, some freckles on his face around his cheek bones and hazel eyes. Blackwood was laughing with his friends and pointed fingers at the first years when he suddenly felt something gurgled and growled in his stomach. Uh, Oh, Edward was like with a frown o his face. McGonagall was just about to call the 11 year old's names when a loud fart that echoed throughout the Great Hall and it stunk. Blackwood was beat red in the face and he ducked his head in embarrassment. His friends looked at him like, 'what the hell did you do, Eddie?'

Bella tried so hard not to burst out laughing. Serves him right. She thought. Albus knew that James had something to do with this as he hung his head with his head in his hands as he too was trying not to laugh. Severus glanced back at Bella and he was wondering if she had done this to 1 of his Slytherins and he too covered his mouth, trying to suppress a smile and laugh. Even the first years started laughing as well. Minerva tried to get them to be silent, but she also tried not to smile at this as well. Most of the students started to bust a gut laughing and they now pointed their fingers towards Blackwood, who had his face beat red in embarrassment and he wondered who had done this to him and why.

A little bit later when after everyone had their laughs in the Great Hall, Albus then stood up and walked towards the podium that had candles on it and the Headmaster waited for McGonagall to call the first years' names. Colin and Charles Ashworth, (twin brothers.) David Blackwood, (Edward Blackwood's younger brother.) Amy Creavy (Colin's youngest sister.) and other names that Minerva was calling the kids. Some were sent to Ravenclaw house, some were sent to Slytherin house in which this made Snape smile. The other 11 year olds were sent to Hufflepuff and Griffyndor.

After the Minerva was finished with the students, Albus waited for them to sit in their seats and look and listen to the Headmaster. "Welcome to Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I need to remind you first years that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden and I would like to introduce to you all. She is an exchange student from the states and she is here for her last year in this school." He paused. "Please welcome, Miss Isabella James." Most witches and wizards clapped in aplause, including Severus, who clapped as well as he looked at her and they were very glad to have her there at Hogwarts.

But, some of the students were wondering why James was there and they had heard stories about her family in gossip and whispers. The Headmaster looked over towards the Slytherin table when they were glancing at Bella. 'They better not be plotting to attack her in anyway or so help me.' Dumbledore thought and he looked towards Snape, who was looking at him and they nodded to each other. Albus would not allow anyone, who intend to hurt his Goddaughter. Bella was the last of the bloodline of Merlin.

After Albus said his speech, the feast came and Bella was a bit hungry herself and she ate. After the feast, the kids went to their rooms for the night. Bella was about to wheel herself out of the Great Hall until Severus stopped her while she was on her way out. Bella looked up at Snape when she gave him a warm smile and she saw the softness in his eyes as she looked him in the eyes. Severus smirked. He knew the minute he saw her, he knew that Snape was beginning to like her. "The Headmaster has me to bring you to his office and he wants to speak to you, Miss James." Bella was about to protest, but she knew that she would need protection from someone. Bella might have figured that Severus may protect her from anyone, who might have the intention to hurt her. Snape then helped wheeled her out of the Great Hall to go towards Albus' office. When they got to Dumbledore's gargoyle statue. Severus said the password. "Lemon drops." He said as he rolled his eyes at the password before he wheeled her on the stairs, going on their way up.

After they got there at the office door, Severus looked down at James and he knocked on the door a few times and Dumbledore told them to come in. The Headmaster looked up from reading the Daily Prophet to both James and Snape. "Ah, Severus and Miss James, there is much to discuss." Albus said. The Headmaster told them about what classes that Bella was going to take. Albus told Severus that James needed to be protected by any student that may want to hurt her. Albus knew that Bella did something funny to 1 of the Slytherin students when she told them about it. Snape agreed to do that to protect her at any cost. After they had their conversation, it was getting late. Albus said goodnight to both Severus and Bella and both the Potions Master and James went out of Dumbledore's office.

As Severus wheeled her down the corridor, Bella showed the Potions Master the way to her quarters. "It's right down here, Professor." Severus never knew that James can talk in southern accent and he was beginning to get used to it and he couldn't hold his smile in from the way she spoke. When they got to her chambers, Bella looked up at him and she grinned. "Well, we're here, sir. Would you like to come in and have some coffee or tea?" She asked softly to the Potions Master politely.

Severus would like to have some tea with her, but it was getting late. "I would like to have some tea with you, Miss James, but it is getting late and classes will start early in the morning." He drawled, but softly. James sighed in disappointment and Snape hated to disappoint Bella, but it was almost curfew time. Horace Slughorn retired once again after the battle of Hogwarts and Albus never died after all. Someone apparently had the solution to heal The Headmaster's cursed hand and some kind of potion cured him. That part that Bella never knew about.

James sighed deeply as she locked her eyes with his. "Well, Professor, maybe some other time would do good." A pause. "Well, I got to go hit the sack, meaning, going to bed. I'll see you in the morning then, sir." She said. They both said good night and Severus walked down the corridor with his robes billowing behind him towards his own quarters for the night. Severus knew that Bella was being nice to him. Severus Snape could be very stubborn and cruel towards students. Even after Harry Potter defeated Voldemort. Albus and Severus could tel that there was a new threat was coming to hurt and kill the family line of Merlin and why. Someone, who didn't want anyone in the family to be around and why. Albus would go to the Ministry to get a protection detail, so the Aurors would surround Hogwarts and protect Bella from any harm.

The lady in the wheelchair named Isabella Marie James has come to Hogwarts.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Bella stood right in front of her 2 times Great Grandmother and she said, "Password, my dear Great Great Granddaughter." Stella said with a loving smile. With Bella not knowing, Severus was hiding in the shadows and he heard the portrait and James talking and he just stood there in the dark, watching her. He had heard so many stories about her family. Stella James was well known at Hogwarts as a student and she was wither a teacher, a Headmistress or even being a famous student. Who the hell knows what Stella was or did when she was at the castle.

Snape watched as Bella James said, "Milky Way." Bella said in her southern Texas accent. Stella said for her to enter. Severus now knew what the password was to get into James' quarters. After she got into her chambers, Bella wheeled herself towards her bed and she looked around. She needed a house elf to help her to get ready for bed. But pretty much that she could manage on her own, but she needed some help anyway. "Tipsy." She called.

The house elf appeared before her. "What can Tipsy do for Mistress James?" The elf asked her.

"Can you help me in the bathroom, so I can get ready for bed, please?" She asked. The house elf helped Bella in the loo and she moments later, Tipsy gave her a hand to get ready to rest for the night. Bella wheeled herself out of the bathroom and rolling towards her bed. James told Tipsy that she was doing okay for the time being and the elf was gone for now. Bella may need a new wand just in case anything was going on. She remembered what Albus had told her about the new threat that was coming after her family. James rested her hands on her legs and she tapped them a couple of times. "Windgardium Leviosa." She whispered and then, her whole body lifted from her wheelchair and she floated towards her 4 poster king size bed and the blankets were pulled back for her to get under the covers.

When she landed on her bed, Isabella looked around her small quarters and she raised her hands and she whispers some charms to place the strong wards, except the secret passage way. Albus told her that the hidden passage can lead to Severus' quarters. Bella was a bit confused at first, but she understood this that the hidden passage leads to Snape's chambers in case any intruders come. James never bothered to ward it. Bella noticed that Severus knew that he would check on her at times in the middle of the night just to be safe.

She managed to turn herself and she lay onto her back and she pulled the covers over her. She had her book of The Hobbit by J. R. R. Tolkien and she read for a little bit. But she needed some music to keep her awake, so she looked towards her radio and CD player. She pointed her fingers at the electronic device and she charmed and it doesn't need any plug cord to plug it into. The device came to life and she listened to her instrumental music that her Grandfather got her into. James grew up with this kind of music, along with country, blue grass, blues and jazz music that she liked to listen to.

The stone walls have ears in this castle. In the other end of the passage, in his quarters, Severus was reading the Daily Prophet when he heard some music from Isabella James' chambers. He was still wearing his teaching robes. The Potions Master heard her music was muffled from the other end. He in a way glared at the passage way secret door and he ran his hand through his hair. And he was going to wait until she was asleep and he would check on her like he was when he first saw her and had been ever since. Snape stood up and he went over to the book case and he took 1 of the books out of the shelf and he pulled the lever and the door opened.

Severus walked through. Bella had read her chapter, reading. She pointed her fingers and she turned off the music and she placed her book next to her before she laid down, resting her head on her comfy pillow. James dimmed the candles with wand less. She pulled the blanket up to her chest and she rested her arms across her stomach. "Okay, let's see what morning brings." She whispered before she closed her eyes and she fell asleep. Snape heard her turned off her music and he came closer to the door and he waited for a few moments for her to rest for the night. Snape then made his move when he went over and he quietly opened the door and he saw her on her bed sound asleep.

He held his wand in his hand and he was aware for any unwelcome intruders into her quarters. As he came closer to her bed, Snape looked down at her with both interest and concern. This is going to be fascinating for her in the morning. Severus thought with a smirk. He straightened himself and he walked towards the passage way to his quarters. He started to feel something for her. Isabella seemed to be a nice young woman. She was funny after what had happened in the Great Hall earlier during the sorting ceremony. She's also very friendly, loving, caring and she even stood up for the first years when they were being mad fun of and Severus saw this in her. He knew the second he met her. Snape turned to gaze at her. He would get to know her more sooner or later. He would find out more about this new threat that was coming to kill the James' family.

Severus glanced at Bella once more before he closed the secret door and he walked down towards his own quarters through the tunnel. After he came into his chambers, he closed the book case door and he went into his bedroom to get ready for bed. He was now dressed in his boxer shorts. Snape couldn't wait to have James in his class first thing in the morning. He climbed into bed and he pulled the covers over him. He knew that he would dream of her tonight. He smirked at this before the Potions Master closed his eyes and she fell sound asleep. He couldn't wait for her to Potions class tomorrow morning.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

The next morning, Isabella woke up and she accioed her clothes for her classes. After she managed to get dressed, she called Tipsy and the house elf brought the wheelchair next to her bed and she tapped her legs with her hands. Bella used her charm to float her to have her sit in her wheelchair. She was not even sorted into 1 of the 4 houses. After got things settled, she accioed her books of Potions, Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts. She wheeled herself towards the door. and it opened for her to go out. after the door closed, the strong wards were put in place. Isabella's first class of the morning was Potions. This would be fun.

In Potions class while waiting for Professor Snape, it was the Hufflepuff and Griffyndor. Ginny Weasley was there in her last year in Hogwarts. She and her family was still going through her brother, Fred's death after the Hogwarts battle against Voldemort. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger left the school. They should have come back for their last year,but they were on the run from the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord Voldemort. So someone in Hogwarts, who was related to the person that wants either a student or a Professor to kill Bella and her family and why. Somebody out there was hating the people, who were related to the bloodline of Merlin.

A moment later, Snape slammed the door opened as he was walking towards the front of his class and it made half of the students startled and gasped in shock when Severus did that, but Bella was unfazed by this. That reminded James of a teacher that she had was about the same as Severus Snape. The Potions Master then turned around to face the 7th years.

Snape knew that Isabella was there, sitting at the middle table and paying attention to what he had to say. "There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class." Some of the 7th year students must have forgotten about this. "As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion making." He said as he looked around the classroom. "However, for those select few..." Severus trailed off as he glanced at Isabella briefly. "Who possess the predisposition. I can teach you how to bewitch the and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and put a stopper in death." Snape said as he looked once again around the room full of students and then, he locked eyes with James. He knew that she was listening very well. He held a smirk in as he spoke some more on Potions. The kids went to work on their potions. Bella was rather quite good at making Potions.

After Potions class with some homework to do on how to deal with , Isabella wheeled herself towards the Great Hall for some late breakfast and it was also the study hall in which Severus was going to watch the students for the morning. Bella sat at the end of the Griffyndor table and she worked on Potions homework. She knew that Eddie Blackwood and 2 of his friends were watching her and he also gave her an evil look along with pointing his finger at her. "We will get you and your family" He mouthed. Isabella shivered unplesently at this. Severus saw this and he gave him a look to get him to stop giving her dirty looks. Bella looked up at Blackwood and she did occlumency on the 5th year Slytherin. Eddie stiffened as he felt someone entered his mind. He didn't even know that she had entered his memories. Her eyes widened at what she saw.

Bella was shocked at what she saw in his mind was that Blackwood and his father, who was the actual leader after Voldemoert was defeated and a new threat when they were the ones to destroy her family. James quickly slipped out of his mind and she went pale at this. Isabella would be more than glad Blackwood and his followers to Azkaban for their crimes. She needed to get the Death Eaters from what's left of them, who were still out and killing Muggles and Wizards and Witches alike and also killing the James' family. Snape saw the pale look on her face and he walked over to her. "Are you alright, Miss James?" He drawl asked in concern. He was in the 'Professor' mode in front of all students.

James locked her eyes with his and she shook her head. "I need to go see Professor Dumbledore right now, please." She pleaded. Her eyes were beginning to fill with tears. Snape sighed and he agreed. Bella left the half of her food behind and she placed her homework into her lap before Severus wheeled her out of the Great Hall. Blackwood smirked evilly towards her as she left. He had no idea what was coming to Eddie Blackwood, his father and their followers.

Down 1 of the corridors, Bella was breathing heavily and was trembling and she was about to go into a panic attack. Severus looked down at her as they went down the towards his office and he needed to calm her down. He opened the door that lead into 1 of the abandoned classrooms and once he got her inside, Snape took out his wand from his sleeve and he waved it to silence and ward the room, so no 1 couldn't come in or enter. After he did both spells, Severus kneeled down right in front of her. He cared for Bella. He even began to fall for her hard and strong since the day he met her. "Miss James... Isabella." He said ever so softly as he rested her head in his hands to get her to look at him. He saw her tears streaming down her face and the pained look on her face as he locked eyes with hers. He had never seen her like this before. Severus knew that something had frightened her.

Bella looked at Snape with teary eyes and she choked out a sob and the Potions Master knew what he was doing. He wrapped his arms around her and he held her close and he let her cry. He knew that she was scared of something. He had never ever felt anything like this towards anyone in a very long time. Not since Lily. She was his only best friend until she started going with James Potter. Severus felt himself closed off from others. Before he became a Death Eater. Now, Snape was no longer 1 of Voldemort's followers. He was now on his own from the evil that the Dark Lord had placed upon.

Bella lifted her head from his shoulder and she tried to stop her tears. She took a deep breath as Snape rested his hands on her shoulders. "It felt like that I was being hit by a dog gone truck. I did an occlumeny on Eddie Blackwood when he was giving me the evil look at times." She told the Potions Master with a bit of a sniffle and he asked her what she saw in Eddie's mind. "Blackwood and his Dad are leading followers to kill my family and his Dad is taking over what's this evil guy's name." Severus knew what she meant and he nodded in understanding. "Blackwood's Dad is the new leader and a new threat to cause disaster in both the muggle and the magical wizarding world. We need to tell Albus now. Please." She added, pleading and feeling scared. She was scared for her Uncle. In the states, they were called the magical world or wizarding world. It's about the same words as that over in Europe.

Severus looked around the abandoned classroom and he found a fireplace that was big enough for the both of them. Isabella felt comfortable and safe around Snape and then, he knew that she was of age and he was falling in love with her. People do change things after the Battle of Hogwarts. After Harry Potter defeated Voldemort. Snape stroked her hair before he stood up and he wheeled her towards the fireplace. There was the floo powder in the stone bowl. He grabbed a handful when he and Isabella stood in place as he held onto the wheelchair handle. "The Headmaster's office!" The Potions Master said firmly. The flames went green and they both gone to Dumbledore's office.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Both Minerva and Albus turned around when they heard someone coming into his office by floo. The Headmaster and Headmistress saw Severus wheeled Bella in. Dumbledore saw the look on Isabella's face was the look distress. Something was very wrong indeed. "My dear, Isabella, what is the matter?" Dumbledore asked before he turned to look at McGonagall. "Get the Aurors here immediately, Minerva, please?" He told her without any argument. James covered her face in her hands as she broke down in tears. Minerva didn't have to be told twice and she flooed over to the Ministry. Bella couldn't even talk at the moment. She didn't trust her voice at the moment as she sobbed.

Snape sighed when he kneeled down right next to her at eye level and he rubbed up and down on her arm to get her to relax. "Isabella, please calm yourself down." At the Potion Master's words, Bella calmed herself a bit, but she was still scared for her life. Albus was a bit surprised when he heard Severus said her first name. The Headmaster noticed that Snape likes her. Severus looked up at him. "Albus, we need Miss James' memories to be put in a pensive for the arrest and trial of the Blackwood's family." Albus' eyebrows rose up. "The Blackwood family is the new threat and leader to hunt down and kill the bloodline of Merlin." He paused for a moment. "We need to do something about this, Headmaster." Severus added.

Dumbledore agreed. "This is most disturbing, Severus. And I will also bring her Uncle here for protection from this new threat." Albus paused for a moment in his thoughts. "Then, the Aurors can arrest the Blackwood family for the murders and the attempted murder towards the James' family." He added before he looked down at his Goddaughter. "Isabella, did you see what was going on in Mr. Blackwood's mind through occlumency?" The Headmaster asked her.

Bella looked up at her Godfather and she locked eyes with Severus and she sighed deeply, calmed herself a bit. "That kid stared at me while I was doing my homework and eating breakfast this morning and I read his mind, telling me that they were going to get me and my family." Snape and Dumbledore nodded in understanding. Isabella told them the rest of what she told them and Albus had an idea was about to set in motion.

"Severus, go hide her into your quarters while I have 1 of the teachers and Aurors to go fetch Mr. Blackwood. He and his family has explaining to do from this situation at hand. And I will owl Donald James a letter to have him come here for the time being." The Headmaster told the Potions Master, who agreed to do that.

Severus then wheeled Bella out of Albus' office by floo and Snape brought Isabella into his chambers. Dumbledore knew that Snape was beginning to fall in love with Bella. He knew that she was of age and that was okay with him. Albus chuckled at them before he sat down at his desk and he took out a piece of parchment and he started to write Don a letter to tell him what was going on. The Blackwood family had always served Voldemort for many years. If they find out that Severus is among the good guys. To them, there would be hell to pay and bring evil and darkness into both the Wizarding and Muggle worlds.

Meanwhile, Minerva went to the Ministry and she had the Aurors come to Hogwarts for the arrest of Eddie Blackwood. And the rest of the Aurors went to the evil leader's manor to arrest the married couple for the murders and the attempted murders. Albus flooed to the coffee and bakery shop in Southampton. The Headmaster had to warn Donald James about the Death Eaters are after the family. Don was shocked at what he told him. Dumbledore also told Donald to come to Hogwarts to be safe from this threat. Donald knew that Bella was safe and sound at the castle. Dumbledore told Don that Isabella is with Professor Snape. Donald knew that Bella was old enough and of age to go with anyone and he also knew that there was something going on between the 2 of them and he was thinking that his niece is in love with Severus. Albus had Donald to get his things that he needed and they flooed to the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts. After they got there Dumbledore had Don to stay in his rooms. He would see his niece in the morning.

That same night when everyone was asleep, Severus sat down in his arm chair, reading his potions book while Bella was in his bed asleep. Snape heard her panting and whimpering in her sleep and he knew that she was having a bad dream. Before she went to sleep on his bed earlier, he carried her and he helped her to get ready for bed. It felt so good to have her in his arms. It's been a very long time since then. He thought to himself. Isabella told Severus that she had been having nightmares lately about the night of the car accident that it made her paralyzed from the waist down. He understood that.

Snape heard her whimpering and crying softly with her tears streaming down her cheeks when he stood up and he walked into his bedroom. He saw her slightly thrashing in her sleep and tears. He heard her sad voice. "No. Please save and help Mom and Dad, please... No!" She whimpered in a quiet broken voice.

Severus removed his shoes and socks and he climbed into his bed where she was at before he wrapped his arms around her to comfort her and he looked down at her. "It's alright, Isabella. I'm here. You need to wake up from this bad dream." He whispered as he lifted his hand to rub her forehead back and forth tenderly. He told her to call hi by his first name when they were alone and not in classes and that was okay with each other.

Bella shot her eyes opened and she frantically looked around the room and she now knew that she was in the Potions Master's quarters. She looked at him. "Severus?" She said quietly with teary eyes when she lifted her hand and she cupped his face in a tender touch. Snape was shocked at what Albus told him about Isabella's parents' death in a vehicle accident and her condition. Snape swore to himself that he would do anything in his power to help and protect her. Dumbledore knew that Severus would do that.

He knew that the minute he first saw her, he knew that he was never going to stay away from her from now on. For some reason, he had been having these dreams about Bella James when he sleeps at night. He tried to hide his feelings, but he knew that he needed to let them out. He needed to get it off of his chest. He realized that pushing her away was not an option and he knew that it would break her heart if he did just that. It would hurt her deeply if he did that. Severus would be nice to her outside of class, but when they were in class, Snape would be stern and strict towards the students. Severus knew that he was beginning to fall in love with her. Snape leaned into her touch before he kissed her palm and he stared down at her.

They looked at each other and then, Severus made his move when he leaned down to close the distance between them. Snape then brushed his lips to hers in a loving passionate kiss. Their lips molded and moving against 1 another. He wrapped his arms firmly around her to hold her close to him as they kissed. When they broke their kiss to get air in their lungs, Severus told her how he felt about her. And then he said something that almost brought her to happy tears. "I love you, Isabella." his whispered when he kissed her forehead and he cupped her face with his hands and he wiped her tears away with his thumbs.

Bella smiled tenderly as she looked up at the Potions Master. "I love you too, Severus." She said softly. Snape pulled her more into his arms and he kissed her with passion. Severus helped her get under his blankets and they laid down. Snape pulled her on top of him and Isabella rested her head on his chest. Severus stroked her head when she closed her eyes and she fell asleep. The Potions Master closed his eyes not long after Bella did. Then, they would have good dreams.


	7. Chapter 7 The Last Chapter

The last Chapter 7.

The Aurors apparated to the gates of Hogwarts in the early morning with the warrant parchment for the arrest of Eddie Blackwood on charges for the involvement in the plotting to murder and attempted murder the bloodline of Merlin of the James' family. Argus Filch let them trough the gates and they walked into the castle and they came and arrested the 1 of the culprits to about to commit murder.

The next morning, Don walked down to the Dungeons with Albus and the Headmaster knocked on the Potions class door. Snape was in his classroom, sitting at his desk with Isabella, who was helping him with some potions that may need to go up to the Hospital Wing with Madame Pomphrey for her patients. Donald couldn't wait to see his niece. Good thing that it was the weekend and no classes on Saturday and Sunday. Severus heard the knocking on the door. He sighed tiredly as he stood up and he walked over to the door. He opened it and he saw the Headmaster and a man, who he had never saw him before. "May I ask Albus of reason that you and this man are here for?" He dryly asked.

Dumbledore gave him a small smile. "Severus, my boy, this is Donald James. Isabella's Uncle and he is here to stay safe from the Death Eaters." He said as he gestured Severus to Don, introducing him. Donald had never been to Hogwarts before, but he knew that he would be safe there. Severus stepped aside and he let them in.

Isabella lifted her head up and turned in her wheelchair to look at her Uncle, who walked in with the Headmaster. Her eyes were wide as saucers. She was glad that Donald was there. "Uncle Don!" Bella yelled and both of them hugged and Don kissed her forehead. Isabella had tears of joy flowing from their eyes. They were both happy to see each other again. At first, Isabella was scared for her Uncle's life that the Death Eaters would track him down. But now, Don was at Hogwarts to stay with Albus, Severus and Bella until this threat is gone once and for all.

Then, Minerva walked in and she saw Dumbledore, Donald, Severus and Bella. She looked at the Headmaster. "Albus, the Blackwood family has been arrested for the murders and the attempted murders. The Aurors have already arrested young Mr. Blackwood early this morning and they are out looking for the rest of the Death Eaters, who are following their leader. The Blackwood family wanted revenge on the James family for killing their greatest family member, David Blackwood, who Stella James killed when he tried to destroy their ancestor home somewhere in England." McGonagall told them. Everyone in the Potions classroom was shocked at this information that Minerva just told them. David Blackwood was a well known famous Death Eater in the past, who followed an evil leader before Tom Riddle/Lord Voldemort's time.

Taking revenge on someone will not take someone back from the dead. A lot of people knows that,but some people do take revenge anyway. It happens. Severus, Albus and Minerva would bring Bella and Don to the Ministry for the trial that was now set for next week. Isabella gave her memories of her knowing of Eddie Blackwood's family plotting to kill. The Ministry also needed the Blackwood's memories of the murders as proof. Severus helped Isabella to place her memories into a small potions vial and hold them until the trial and Snape placed it into his pocket safely until he would give it to Kingsley Shacklebot. After everybody spoke and it was getting late, Don took Bella's old quarters and Isabella stayed with Severus in his chambers until the trial. Snape was not letting Bella go. Not ever. They fell asleep until the sun rises.

A week later of the trial, Severus and Bella woke up and Snape helped and carried her to the bathroom to take a shower. He waved his wand when he transfigured a stool into a chair for the tub and placed it there for her. The Potions Master and Isabella undressed each other. Snape turned on the shower and they got into the tub. Severus placed Bella onto his lap and they cleaned each other around the upper torso, arms, back, legs and head. While they were washing themselves, they kissed and held each other. Snape knew that Bella was nervous about facing the defendants in their cells at the Ministry to await for trial.

After they both showered, they helped each other get dressed before they went to go and get ready to go to the Ministry for the trial. Kingsley Shacklebot became Minister now after the final battle of Hogwarts. Minerva had to stay behind at Hogwarts as Headmistress while Severus, Bella, Don and Albus were at the Ministry for Magic for the trial of the Blackwood family VS. both the wizarding and muggle worlds alike. When they arrived there Albus, Severus, Isabella and her Uncle met Kingsley in his office.

Shacklebot met Bella and she told him about the evil leader plotting and what she saw in the Slytherin student's mind while she was eating her breakfast and doing her school work that morning. Kinglsey was in thought, sitting at his desk and trying to figure out of what to do with this situation at hand. Snape stood right behind her and he rested his hands on her shoulders. The Potions Master was letting her know that he was there for her. Bella reached her hands up and she covered his hands with hers. Shacklebot sighed deeply and he looked at Bella. "Miss James, may I have your memories for this trial against the Blackwood family and are you willing to testify against them in the wizengamont, Miss James?" The new Minister asked her.

Isabella told him that she would do just that and she looked from Kingsly to lock her eyes with Severus'. Snape gave her a smile and he had never forgotten that he had her memories inside a potion vial. He took it out of his pocket and he gave it to the Minister. Kingsley thanked the Potions Master and he looked at the glowing piece of Bella's memories in the small bottle. Shacklebot told her that he would keep her memories until the Blackwood family sentencing of either the Dementor's kiss or a life in Azkaban without parole. They walked out of Kingley's office to go to the Wizengamont.

The Witches and Wizards of the Wizarding world walked into the court room 10. Severus wheeled in Bella along with Donald and Albus. Shacklebot walked into the Wizengamont and he went onto the Minister's podium and they were just about ready to proceed when the doors opened and the Aurors brought in the Blackwood family. Eddie along with his mother, Cecilia and his father, Thomas. Albus was standing right next to Donald along with Severus and Bella, who were sitting in the front row. Isabella was placed on the outside of the chairs. After the Blackwood family were seated and they waited for the trial to begin, the Aurors were keeping a close eye on them. The family stole gazed evil glared at both Bella and Don, who they ignored them.

Arthur Weasley was there, sitting with them. Albus told him that they would be testifying against the evil family. Mr. Weasley told the Headmaster that Isabella and Donald may take the stand and being placed under the truth serum potion. Dumbledore agreed with him. Then, the Wizards and the Witches of the Wizengamont walked in and they were seated in the chairs 1 by 1 and they waited for Shacklebot, who he just walked up to the Minister's podium. "Welcome to the Ministry for Magic ladies and gentlemen. I am Minister Kingley Shacklebot. In this Wizengamont, we have a murder trial of the Blackwood family against the Wizarding and muggle worlds alike." Kingley said to them as they see the defendants, sitting in chains at the table.

There were whispers and murmurs from everyone in the Court room. Shacklebot slammed his gavel down on the podium, trying to quiet down the court. "There is a family here, who is willing testify against the Blackwood family and the their Death Eaters." At his words, the people were wondering who this family is. A few moments later of conversation, Kingsley sighed as he looked towards the lady in the wheelchair. "The Minister for Magic calls Isabella James to the stand." He said. Arthur was standing beside the podium.

Severus stood up where he was sitting right next to Bella and he wheeled her towards the center of the Court room. Snape stood right behind her. Arthur walked up to them. "Severus, you can go have a seat. I can take it from here." Mr. Weasley told him.

The Potions Master refused and gave Arthur a glare, but a soft 1. "I will not leave Miss James' side what so ever. I promised her that I will stay with her at her side, Mr. Weasley." He said firmly and clearly, but softly. "I am here to protect her from any harm that would come to her. Especially the Blackwood family." He added as he glared at the defendants. Severus rested his hand on Bella's shoulder. Isabella reached up and she covered his hand with hers. She knew that Snape was not going anywhere and she knew that he loved her and she loved him back.

Arthur nodded in affirmation. "Alright, Severus." He said while holding the truth serum potion. Mr. Weasley looked down at her. "Alright, Miss James. The Minister has me to give you this potion for you to tell the truth about what happened. Do you understand?" He asked her. Bella understood. And then, Arthur gave her a few drops of the potion while Severus stayed at by her side.

After she told the Wizengamont what had happened, Kingsley walked down from the podium with a few others in tow. He told the Court that he had Bella's memories of what the Blackwood family were plotting to do. Shacklebot waved his wand when the pensive floated over to them and he took the top off of the vial. Kingsley poured her memories in there and he and the other members of the Ministry dove and they looked into Bella's memories. Isabella sighed and Severus sat in the chair in which it was placed in the middle of the Court room and they waited.

Shacklebot lifted his head out of the pensive with a couple of deep breaths. Both Snape and Bella raised their eyebrows as they gazed at the Minister. A few members of the Ministry looked at Isabella with determination of believing her before they walked up to the benches. Kingsley went to the podium and he glared at the Blackwood family. It was confirmed that the family wanted revenge to kill the James' family for the death of David Blackwood. Bella's parents were murdered in the car accident, because of them. They were the reason that Isabella was in the wheelchair.

"Now, it has been confirmed from Miss James' memories that the Blackwood was indeed killing the family to have revenge of the death of the late David Blackwood." The Minister loud enough for everyone to hear. Isabella and Severus turned their head and they locked eyes with the family, who they were protesting and they were trying to lie that they had nothing to do with the killing when they actually did. Even though, Bella's memories confirm it to be the exact truth that the family was killing the James' family in revenge.

Isabella held Severus' hand in hers as they waited for the Wizengamont took in the verdict. Shacklebot leaned over the podium and he looked at Bella. "Miss James, it has come to truth that your memories are the exact truth that the Blackwood family is still killing your family." He said to her before the Minister glared at the defendants. As for the Blackwood family. You are only killing the James' family out of revenge, so therefore, you are to be sentenced life in Azkaban for the murders and your wands will broken in half. Aurors, take them away." At this, the Aurors took the family's wands and they broke them in half and then, they took them to Azkaban.

Everyone in the Court room they cheered and being happy. The James' family now have justice. Severus wrapped Bella into his arms. Don and Albus rushed over to them and Donald hugged his niece. Albus stroked her hair and was very happy that she found Severus to love her. Bella was now happy and peaceful once again.

A year later at Hogwarts, Donald James became a Professor in Muggle cultures now and he liked it very much. Dumbledore and Minerva had the whole school of students in the Great Hall. Isabella sat right next to Severus and Donald sat at the Head table along with the love birds. Minerva and Dumbledore had the first year students sorted into their houses. After that was done, the feast celebration came. Snape helped Bella get her food and Don helped her to get pumpkin juice. They were treating her like a queen. Bella smiled at this.

After the celebration, Donald hugged and kissed his niece and he told both Severus and Bella to take good care of each other. Severus was more than glad to do so. Don went down the corridor towards his new quarters to rest for the night. Snape and Bella went down to their quarters. When they got into their quarters and it was getting late, Severus picked Isabella up from her wheelchair and into his strong arms and he walked them into their bedroom. The Potions Master placed her onto his bed and he helped her sit her up to rest her against the head board. He helped her get dressed into her night gown.

After they got ready for bed. Severus was hiding something behind his back and Isabella noticed this and she smiled at this. Snape sat right beside her and he now showed her the small velvet box. Bella knew what this may come to with eyebrows raised and a bit shocked. Severus stared at her in the eyes. "Isabella, my life, my love. Ever since I first saw you. Something inside me clicked. You wormed your way into my heart. I knew that as soon as I saw and protect you. I could not live another day without you, my love. Would you do the honor of becoming my wife, Isabella James?" He asked in a whispered deep silky voice.

She was shocked and surprised at first and just then, Isabella gave him a grin. "Yes. Yes. Yes! I'll marry you, Severus Snape." At her words, Snape wrapped her tightly in his arms and he kissed her lips to his. He poured his love and emotion into their kiss. After they had their make out session, he took his family engagement ring and he placed it onto her left ring finger. Both Snape and Bella helped 1 another to lay themselves onto their bed and they celebrated their engagement. They made love all night long and then, after that, Isabella rested her head on his chest and they fell asleep into their arms. Severus Snape's heart is now whole, because of Isabella James. He feels complete with her.


End file.
